My Guardian Angel
by Rueriha
Summary: Since Kai was just a toddler, his life has been living hell. Kai felt that his heart would break. Can Kai have something he wishes dearly after what he's been through? Something only the angel that took care of him ever since he was just a child give him?
1. An Angel Gets Her Name

**My Guardian Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Like everybody else on this site, I don't own Beyblade. Or Kai.** ( Pah. _I wish._ ) I only own my angel, and the story.

Author's Note**-**

**Sun**: Hi! I've been planning this story for a long time now, hopefully you like this first chapter. Oh, before you read, this story has nothing to do with Beyblading. This will most likely be short story, like about 5-7 chapters or something. I'm not sure though,I just started writing it.

**Sapphire**: How lame.

**Peanuts**: _Squee_...

**Sapphire**: Yes. Not organized _at all_.

**Sun**: Just shaddup.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**: **An Angel Gets Her Name ****

* * *

**

A toddler came out of a house, carrying a small, yellow ball. He bounced the ball on the pavement.

His parents had been arguing again, and he didn't like them doing that, so he decided to have fun outside.

He bounced the ball, giggling. He ran towards the rolling ball, not noticing where he was going. The ball rolled towards the street...

He chased after it, trying to retrieve the fleeing ball. A red car turned a corner, and drove towards the little blue-haired boy.

The driver was talking away on her cellphone, not noticing the 5-year-old toddler on the street, still chasing after a yellow ball.

In a cloud, two small, white wings extended from a little girl's back, and she flew down swiftly.

The driver put away her cellphone, then saw the little boy, 3 feet away from her car-

The toddler held the ball in his tiny hands, smiled cutely, and looked up to see a red car. It was a few seconds before the impact-

The driver stepped on the brakes, trying to stop before she hit the boy...

But he was gone.

The blue-haired toddler was lifted into the sky, being held by two small, gentle arms.

He giggled in amusement, and with his tiny fngers, he pointed at the buildings below him.

The small girl that held him giggled too, at his small giggles he made.

She slowly flew down, the small wings on her back flapping at an extremely fast speed.

She then touched the grass with her small feet in front of his house. She put the toddler down.

The blue-haired toddler was much more bigger and taller than the winged girl, but somehow she was able to lift him. She wore a small white dress that ended at her ankles. She had no shoes. Her small, white wings had vanished.

The girl smiled at him, making the little boy blush from the cuteness in her smile.

"You better be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt." she said, smiling again.

"Thank you..." he asked.

"Your welcome." the girl said

" My name's Kai. What's yours?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, slightly.

"Name? I don't have one. Where do you get one?"

He giggled.

"You can't get one, somebody needs to give it to you. My mommy gave me mine's."

"What's a mommy?"

"It's the best thing in the world!"

"Oh...I don't have one."

Kai stared at the girl, wide-eyed.

"Anyways, do you know who can give me a name?" she asked.

"Only mommies can give you names."

She looked at the her naked feet, sadly.

"But maybe I can give you one!"

The girl's head lifted, and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. What are you going to call me?"

"Umm...how about...uhh..."

He sat on the grass, thinking. She sat next to him, and giggled cutely a few times beacause of the soft grass that tickled her small feet. Her hair was long, and light brown, so that it touched the grass behind her. She had big, light brown eyes.

"Sincere!"

She fell back, surprised, and blinked in confusion a few times. Kai giggled at her clumsiness. She smiled and started to giggle too.

"How about I call you Sincerity? It's a pretty name."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah. For a pretty girl."

She smiled, and hugged him. His face reddened, but he smiled too.

She let go of him, then two small, white wings on her back appeared again, and she lifted herself into the air, so that she was the same height as Kai.

She hugged him again, and kissed his forehead. His eyes widened, and he turned red again. She leaned her small head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me a name, Kai..." she whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear. His whole face was red now.

She smiled, let go of him, and lifted herself higher.

"Sincerity! Where are you going? Are you coming back?" He asked. He lifted one of his tiny hands as if to make a grab for Sincerity. He didn't want her to go...

"Don't worry...i'll come back...soon...when you need me..." She smiled, and flapped her wings faster, making her fly further away from Kai.

He lifted both his hands now, as if trying to reach her, and hoping that he too, would grow small, white wings.

She flew high, and a big, white, fluffy cloud covered her small figure in the sky.

He stared up at the light blue sky, hoping that she would come back any second.

She didn't, and small tears started to form at the corners of both his eyes.

He plopped back down into the grass, and covered his face in his hands.

Far away, in the sky, on a cloud, Sincerity pulled on of her most perfect, beautiful, white feather, it came off, and she kissed it. Then she dropped towards the earth below. A small smile formed on her face.

Kai's tears were about to fall when he saw a small shadow. He looked up, hoping it was Sincerity. It wasn't.

Instead, it was one of her feathers. The feather floated down towards him, and he held out his tiny hands, and it landed in them. He closed his fingers on the soft, long, white feather, and then held it close to him. A small glow emitted from the feather.

_'I promise i'll come back..._'

He heard her voice, clasped the feather tighter, closed his eyes, and smiled.

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll put up the nest chapter, but most likely be on Wednesday or Friday. Oh, if you haven't read my other story, Sapphire Vixen, could you please read it, too? If you haven't? Thank you very much.

**Sapphire**: **_What_**? This story doesn't involve me at all?

**Sun**: I'm evil, aren't I? ( smirks )

**Sapphire**: (growls and closes in on **Sun**)

**Sun**: (Is knocked out cold)

**Peanuts**: ( sweatdrops )


	2. An Angel's Promise

**My Guardian Angel**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hey, you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy! Here' s chapter 2! Oh, please read my important note afterwards, at the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **:** An Angel's Promise

* * *

**

_**Two years later**..._

Kai was now seven, but he still remembered her. _She_ was his only friend.

Nobody in the neighborhood would like to be a crazy, blue-haired boy's friend. Nobody was there to share their lunches at recess in school with him. Nobody wanted to speak, nor see him.

_He was always alone_.

He wished _she_ would come back. _She_ would hug him. _She_ would talk to him. _She_ would take care of him, and call him _her _best friend.

_He_ wanted _her_ back.

He didn't cry, but inside of him, he felt like dying. But he held on to his tears. Why?

Because he made a promise. A promise to _her_.

Once, he started doubting her return, and just before he started to say those three dreaded words-

_I hate you_...

the feather she had given him, which he had thrown across his room, glowed brightly, and floated towards him.

He stared at it in awe, then held out his small hands. The feather landed in his hands, and it was very warm. He brought it closer to his chest, and hugged it.

'_I'm still here_..._i'll always be here_..._and promise me_..._you won't cry_._ I don't want to see you crying next time I see you_._ In return, I'll come to you every time you need me_...'

He reminded himself of her smile, her wavy light brown hair and eyes. He smiled. _He shouldn't have doubted her_.

"_I promise_." he whispered, at the magnificent, soft, white feather he held in his hands.

He didn't doubt her ever since that incident.

And now, he learned to keep his secrets to himself. Every child in the neighborhood thought he was a liar.

A small, lying boy. A spoiled, ignorant, brat. And to top it all, they thought he was crazy.

It was the next day after he had met her, that he had told them about Sincerity. How she looked like, and how he had given her a name.

The next day, the rumors spread...the children ran away when he tried to play with them...and he ran home, sad and angry, at the same time.

Sad, at being alone. Angry, at his own stupidity.

He had cried all the way home. His parents were fighting again, so he fled to his room.

He was miserable. He didn't want to be alive. He wanted to be with _her_. _With Sincerity_.

Just before he left to go to school, he hugged Sincerity's feather again, just like he did every morning. And every time he hugged it, the feather would glow, and become very warm, as if responding to his embrace.

He smiled, and hid it in his treasure box, on top of lots of small trinkets that he put in there-

A small pink flower he wrapped in aluminum foil, which had been given to him by his grandmother, the day before she died. One of his mother's gold earrings, which she had given him, while she kept the other one in her own box. A small, wooden toy airplane, which his father had made for him when he was four.

There were other things in there that reminded of his family, and other small things that he liked to keep to himself.

His most treasured possesion is Sincerity's feather, the biggest object in his box.

He hid his box in his closet, in a far corner, hidden.

He grabbed his small green backpack, and left towards school.

He sighed as he entered the schools' gate. Another day, being ignored at.

He got used to the loneliness, and started to care less of what the other children thought of him.

The day seemed to drag by, and he hated school more than ever when this happened.

When school was over, he ran towards his house, not even stopping a bit to rest.

When he got home, his parents greeted him, cheerfully. Which didn't happen very often.

They were always fighting, and they just sended him to his room when they did.

He greeted back, and quickly ran to his room. He closed the door, and searched for his treasure box in his closet.

He found it, and took out the feather. He hugged it again, and it responded by glowing brightly and becoming warm, again.

He smiled, and put it on his desk. Then he opened the window.

He knew the feather wouldn't fly away. The feather would always stay there, wherever he chose to put it. He grabbed his backpack, and started doing his homework.

Sometimes, while doing his homework on his bed, he would stare out the window, wondering when Sincerity would come back.

He knew she had said that she would come back when he needed her. _Then why wasn't she here?_

Why wasn't she there, helping him with his homework? Why wasn't she there to tell him it was all going to be okay whenever the children at school made fun of him? _Where was she?_

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Kai. Will you forgive me?"

He looked up. _She was there_.

She was sitting on his desk, next to the white feather that she had given him, her legs hanging over the edge of his desk. She smiled at him.

He smiled back and stood, she stood also, and they ran towards each other.

The hugged each other for a few moments, and they both felt so happy. Each other's prescence would make them smile, and they would be so glad they were there.

Then they sat together.

"What are you apologizing for? I can't stay mad at you!" he said, smiling happily.

She smiled. His smile always made her happy. Heck, it made her feel like an..._angel_.

_The happiest angel ever_.

They both had changed so much over two years. They were both taller, and the features on their faces were a tiny bit different than they were two years ago.

They talked about how they missed each other so much. Even though they had only met twice, they felt like they had known each other forever.

Sincerity had actually been protecting him since he was born, until now. But she had only dared to let herself be seen because his life was at danger, two years ago, when he was five.

Angels weren't supposed to be seen by humans. Unless there were life-threathening incidents.

That's why she had come late. Because she wasn't allowed to be among humans. She had sneaked into his house, avoiding the other angels. He was sad, and she had promised him.

She couldn't break her promise._ Especially not to him_.

She extended her wings, hugged him, and wrapped her wings around him.

Whenever she was near, _he_ always felt protected...like...as _if she was his Guardian Angel_...

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: Yay! that was chapter two! Hope you like it. I'm not so sure if I should go on with this story, so please tell me if you would like me to keep it going. I'msure eitherwhen I'll put up the next chapter, but once I get it done, I'll put it up, that is, if you want me to keep My Guardian Angel going. It's up to you guys. I won't put it up if you don't like it. Well, until next time! Bye!


	3. Flowers

**My Guardian Angel**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Hey, everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But I was in writer's block this whole week. Here's your next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Flowers

* * *

**

"I've missed you."

"I feared you had forgotten me."

"I'd never forget you. You're my only friend. I care about you more than anything in this world."

"Then why were you about to say you hated me?"

"_Because_...because I thought you wouldn't come back..."

"Kai...just because you can't see someone, it doesn't mean that they are not there."

She held him, with her white wings still wrapped tightly around both of them, protecting them from any harm.

"I will always be here. I will always protect you. _I promise_."

"Then why couldn't you come yesterday? Or the previous day?"

"Kai...I'm breaking the rules of my world by even being here. I can't be here next to you physically."

Kai smiled, he was happy she was here, but he was worried about her. He didn't want her to leave. Ever.

Sincerity smiled too. She loved it when he smiled.

They both sat together, just holding each other, feeling happy about each other's prescence.

He was about to close his eyes, but then suddenly she let go of him. He looked at Sincerity in surprise.

"I need to leave now, Kai." She said, looking at him with a sad face. "You need to go to sleep."

"But I don't want you to leave." He grabbed her arm, the tears that started to form in his eyes were threathening to fall.

"I don't want to go either, Kai." She said, and hugged him again.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there with him.

"When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be here. I promise." Sincerity said, smiling.

Kai sighed, but gave in. He put his homework away, walked into the bathroom, and changed into his sleeping clothes. Thenhe crawled into his bed. He looked at Sincerity, with a worried expression on his face. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be the first one you'll see when you wake up."

He smiled back. She turned off the light, and tucked Kai in. She kissed his forehead, and hugged him.

"I'll be back in the morning, Kai. Dream..." she smiled at him, and her wings extended fromher back. "...of angels."

She hovered for a while, until he closed his eyes, and picked up the featherfrom his desk that she gave him. She tickled Kai's face, and he opened his eyes, and smiled at her. She gave him the feather, and he held it in his hand, and closed his eyes again. She smiled once more, and flew out of his window.

The night was long, and cold, but Kai just held on the white feather tighter, and the feather would become warm. The feather made him warm from the tip of his nose, to his toes. It felt as if Sincerity herself was there with him, her wings wrapped tightly around him, protecting him from the cold.

In the morning, once he woke up, he jumped out of bed, looking for Sincerity. She was there, in front of his face, with a cute smile on her heart-shaped face. She giggled.

"I'm right here." she said, kissing his cheek. He reddened. Then he pouted.

"I already knew. I was just...uhh...checking." he said, nervously. Sincerity giggled.

"Come on, Kai! You need to go to school, remember? Hurry, you're going to be late!" she said, fluttering towards his closet, and then throwing his uniform at him. Then Sincerity covered her blushing face with her hands, and turned around.

He quickly took off hissleepingclothes, and pulled on his white shirt and navy pants.

"Done." he said, and she turned around, looking at him struggle with his tie. She smiled, and properly tied it around his neck.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." she said, handing him his white socks. Kai pulled them on his feet, and she put on his black shoes. She tied the laces, as he hadn't learned yet.

"Go eat breakfast." she said, pushing him towards the door.

He walked to the kitchen, where his mother had already prepared him toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, honey." she said, giving him a peck on his forehead. He smiled. He liked it when she was happy.

"Good morning, Mom." he said as he ate his breakfast quickly, then hurried back to his room.

"Okay, now go wash your teeth." Sincerity said, pushing him towards the bathroom.

He quickly washed his teeth, and when he came out of the bathroom, Sincerity handed him his backpack. He said goodbye to his mother, and walked out the door.

_'Have a good day, Kai...'_

He searched for Sincerity, and saw her peeking out of the bushes outside, near his bedroom window. She smiled, and waved at him goodbye. He smiled back, and walked towards school.

Kai got there just in time. The day passed by very quickly; 2nd Grade was a very easy grade for him. His father had taught him a lot, and to him, 2nd Grade was just review. Teachers liked him, especially his P. E. teacher. Kai was talented in soccer.

Kairan back home, stopping at times to catch his breath. He stopped by his mother's garden, and pulled atsomeof the small pink flowers. He quickly greeted his parents as he entered his house. Then he ran to his room, where Sincerity was, looking out the window. He grinned.

Sincerity turned around when he entered, she smiled, and fluttered towards him. Then she hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling the soft, white feathers on her wings.

"How was your day?"

"Hated it. Were you here the whole day?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you."

Kaismiled. _She had stayed there the whole day only to wait for him._

He handed her the tiny pink flower bouquet, and she accepted it, and kissed him on the cheek. Kai's face reddened, but he smiled.

She hugged him again, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Kai." He hugged her back.

"But I have to go now, Kai." she said, sadly. She felt him shiver.

"Okay. But you'll come back, right?"

"Yes. I'll always come back." she said, smiling.

She let go of him, and lifted herself into the air, and kissed him again on his forehead. He smiled sadly.

"_I promise you...I will come back._"

She closed her eyes, and sniffed at one of the small flowers Kai had given her. She smiled at him.

She flew out the window, her small hand clasped around the pink flower bouquet. He ran to his window, wavingat Sincerity. She turned around in midair, and waved back. Than she disappeared behind the clouds.

_'No matter how far I fly away...no matter if I'm forbidden to see you...I'll come back, and make you smile again, Kai...'_

He smiled at the cloud she had disappeared behind, and then went back to his desk where Sincerity's feather was. He held it in his small hands, and smiled.

* * *

Author's Note-

**Sun**: I know, it was kinda short, sorry. I'll put up the next chapter next Friday. Please Review! Thank you!


	4. Thank You

**My Guardian Angel**

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**:

I apologize for this story too! I know I saidI would update on Friday, but with the testing at my school, I felt sleepy everytime I came home, and I kept taking naps that would blow a hole in my shedule. T.T

I would like to thank all the reviewers that have...uhh...reviewed. XD

Well, on with Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thank You

* * *

**

_**Three years later...**_

_'No matter how far I fly away...no matter if I'm forbidden to see you...I'll come back, and make you smile again, Kai...'_

Her words were stuck in his mind, and they wouldn't leave him alone. Ever since she left, he felt like he was growing insane. He held on tight to her feather.

Kai wanted her to come back. He couldn't live alone. He couldn't live without someone there to help him throught his hard times.

First, Kai's father began to drink.

Then he had hurt his mother.

Soon after, they couldn't take it anymore, and they divorced.

_'At least there won't be anymore fights...'_ he thought.

He was to live with his mother, far away. Kai could visit his father for the summer, but he wasn't allowed to see him any other time.

Kai felt tears sting his eyes. He refused to let them free.

_'I can't give up now...Not like my parents did.'_ he thought, furiously wiping away his wet and pink eyes.

Sincerity's feather glowed brightly. Kai smiled.

"You'll always be there, right?"

The feather grew wam.

_'Yes, I always will...Kai.'_

It felt wonderful to him to hear her voice. He smiled again, turning the feather with his fingers. It was very soft.

"Please come for me, I want to see you." he whispered to the feather.

_'I will. Meanwhile, don't cry. Just keep smiling. I will come to you...soon. Very soon.'_

Then Kai felt the warmth of her smile, and her wings wrap around him.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. Her image kept popping up in his head, and then it would disappear, making him feel depressed.

He dreamt of her at night, she was smiling at him. She would hug him and make him feel better. She would sneak up behind him, and tug at his sleeve, and he would turn around, but see nothing. Then he turned around, only to see Sincerity's cute smile. She would peck him on the cheek, and giggle, while he reddened, and pout.

_Her giggle...her soft voice...her big, innocent light-brown eyes...and her smile..._ It filled his small and sad heart with so much joy.

He had moved to a new school, where the children there didn't think he was a liar. He still couldn't make friends, everybody was mean to him. They would tease him, and throw objects at his hair. He would ignore them, but they kept bothering him.

Everyday after school, he would lay down in the grass, in his mother's flower patch, hidden from a passer-by's view. He would lay down there, look up a the sky, and watch the birds fly across the light-blue sky.

His auburn eyes skimmed over to the puffy, white clouds.

_'On one of those clouds, I sit, waiting for a chance to come to you...my Kai.'_

He closed his eyes and smiled. He held on to her feather tightly as he napped.

That night he dreamt of her again, she tickled and hugged him, making him feel like the happiest person on earth.

The next day, at school, he was cornered by a wall, at recess.

"Hand over the ball, freak." one of the boys said. He had blue eyes, and glasses.

Kai glared at him, and shook his head.

One of the other boys tackled him to the ground, and he fell, releasing the ball. They snickered, and left him lying on the cement floor, his bottom lip bleeding.

He stood, and wiped away the blood with the back of his hand.

After school, Kai ran towards his house, went straight to his mom, and hugged her.

"Is something wrong, honey?" she said, picking him up, and sitting him on the counter.

He told her about his day. She cleaned the small bruise on his bottom lip, which had turned a dark blue. He ran to his room, and buried his face in his hands. He grabbed Sincerity's feather, and held it tightly.

Then a small smile formed on his face. He remembered what Sincerity told him.

_'Just keep smiling...'_

He slept smiling that night, dreaming happily of his favorite angel.

The next day, he sat on one of the benches during recess. He didn't do his homework, and he had to sit and watch the other children play.

The same gang of boys crowded around him.

"Well...if it isn't the _freak_." a boy said in the back. His two front teeth were missing.

They poked him roughly in the shoulder, making him fall over. They laughed at him, and then left.

He stood, his hand on his left elbow. He took his hand away, and stared at his blood-covered hand. He was bleeding from a scrape on his elbow.

A teacher saw him, and sent him to the nurse's office. They covered his small scrape with a band-aid, and sent him home early.

When he got home, he ran straight to his secret place, only to find that someone else was already there.

She sat on the soft green grass, her back to him. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Kai." Sincerity said, smiling at him.

He smiled widely, and plopped down next to her. She hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kai."

Her soft light-brown hair flowed down her back, in small curls. She too had grown older, making her look more cute and pretty. Her big light-brown eyes glowed of pure happiness.

He still had bood on his hands. She stared at them. She took one of his hands in hers.

Her skin was very soft and smooth, unlike his. His were rough.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. If I heal your wounds, will you forgive me?" she said, looking sadly up at him. He smiled and nodded.

She wrapped both her hands around Kai's hands, and closed her eyes. He felt as a small shock strike his whole body, and then she opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

She closed her eyes again, and laid a small kiss on his lips.

Kai felt his stomach do a backflip. He felt his face redden, and his ears grew red and hot.

She smiled as she she pulled back.

He stared down at her with surprise.

The bruise on his bottom lip quickly faded, and the small scrape on his elbow started to close.

Then she held out her hands. In her small hands, she held a pink flower. It was the same flower he had given her three years before.

But it was still alive. It still had the same vivid pink. But it was much bigger; it had bloomed.

She looked up at him, and smiled. He bit his bottom lip, and reddened even more.

"Thank you...for the flower, Kai. You don't know how much it means to me." she said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"No. Thank you...for being here. For making me feel so glad, of being alive." he said, softly. He gazed down at her, into her innecent light-brown eyes. She stared up at him in awe. Then she smiled.

"You're welcome." she said, happily.

Kai suddenly pulled her close to him, and held her. She stared at his chest, in surprise, and then smiled.

He let his hand pass freely through her soft, silky light-brown hair, as she closed her eyes.

She lifted her head, so it was placed at the crook of his neck. He smiled, and then let go of her.

She stood, and her white wings appeared. Kai looked up at her with a soft, sad smile. She smiled back at him.

She flapped her wings, and hovered over him. She kissed his forehead. Then she flew higher, looking down at him.

"We'll always be best friends, right Kai?" she said, smiling.

Kai stared at her for a moment, and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah...friends." he said, looking up at her. She smiled even more, and flew higher, her hand still holding the pink flower.

He stared up at her as her small figure disappeared into the sky.

Then he stared down at the grass, sadly.

_'Yeah...**only** friends...'_ he thought, as a tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

**Sun**: (sob) Sooo sad! (wipes tear away) Anyways, Please review! Thank you! 


	5. Innocent Blood

**My Guardian Angel**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: (Takes off chains and lock) (throws it over shoulder)

T-T

My account was locked for a whole week.Admin e-mailed me that I had put up a poem and called it mine. I must have written something and they thought I was calling it mine's. I apologize for this, to uhh...whoever is running this place. Because you can be sued. I don't want to cause that.

So I'll be keeping the poem I created to myself, sorry. Can't risk account. If someone's going to shoot me, they'll have to wait until the fanfiction i'm writing is finished...

_Please?_

Kai was ten, **ghostymangarocker**, so sorry for not mentioning it in the last chapter.

I worked really hard on this chapter. I even had to cut out some stuff. Well,here'sChapter 5!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Innocent Blood

* * *

**

_**Four years later...**_

Kai felt blood pour out of his knuckles as he punched the wall.

"Stop it!" he yelled at the blood-stained wall, punching it yet again.

'These stupid thoughts..._make it stop!_' he thought, glaring at his hand. Then he fell to his knees.

"Stop..._stop it_..."

He felt so much hurt. So much pain.

Ever since she left when he was ten, he kept either dreaming or thinking about _her_.

He couldn't stop his emotions, it had hit him so fast.

Kai felt his heart would shatter at her last words. It wasn't the same being just friends.

He felt his eyes water, but not because of the pain in his hand, but the pain in his chest.

Kai had feelings for Sincerity. But she only thought of him as a friend.

He tried forgetting, but it isn't easy. Sincerity was the only friend Kai had ever had.

And if he told her, she would probably go away...and never come back. That was the last thing he wanted.

But if he didn't, he would die of sadness...and pain.

'_I need you_...now more than ever. _Come back, Sincerity_...' he thought, as he reached for her feather.

Sincerity's feather lay on his desk, and he couldn't reach it. Suddenly, it glowed, and slowly, it hovered towards him.

He curled his hands around the feather, feeling it's softness. A small smile formed on his face.

_'I need to tell you something_. But most of all...I need..._you.'_ he thought, as the feather's tip brushed against his bottom lip.

Then he stood, putting down the feather on his desk. He smiled at the feather one last time as he grabbed his backpack and closed the door behind him.

He walked towards school, his backpack hung on his shoulder.

_'Is there a way of telling someone you love them...without getting them...or yourself...hurt?'_ he thought, as he entered his high school's doors.

The day passed really fast, at least for him, because he spent the whole thinking. _About her_.

Kai walked swiftly towards his house, greeted his mother, and then hurried to his room. He threw his backpack in a corner of his room, and quickly grabbed Sincerity's feather. Then he ran outside, to his hiding place.

He lay there, on the green grass a few moments, staring up at the sky. He scanned the clouds, looking for Sincerity.

When he couldn't spot her figure, he closed his eyes, running the feather past his lips.

He smiled. The only time he would smile was when he was alone, with Sincerity's feather.

At other times, he would put up a wall between himself and everything else.

"Come back...Sincerity. I...need you. _I...love_-"

"Kai! Time for dinner! Kai?"

Kai's mother was calling him. He heard, and ran towards her. She smiled as she saw her son approach her.

They ate dinner quietly, they barely spoke at all.

"Okay, Kai...who is it?"

He looked up at her from his food in surprise.

"What do you mean?

"You've been day-dreaming, dozing off- wait...are you on drugs?" his mother asked. His eyes widened. She eyed him suspiscously.

"No. I'm not taking any drugs." he responded, irritated, and continued to eat his dinner.

Soon they said their goodnights, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed.

He placed the feather on his bedside table, and quickly went to sleep, dreaming about Sincerity. Again.

The next morning, Kai was late for school. He shot out of bed, quickly changed, stuffed an apple in his mouth on the wayto thekitchen, and bolted out the door.

Before he knew it, the day was over, and walked back towards home. As he passed on of the garbage alleys on his way home, two strong arms grabbed him by the neck.

He was slammed against the brick wall, and his bottom lip began to bleed.

"Well...look at what we have here..." one of them said. Everything was dark, their faces weren't visible.

The place stunk of garbage and alcohol. One of them punched him on the side. They snickered as Kai fell to the floor.

As one of them was about to kick him on the stomach, a light blinded them all.

"What the-"

Kai crawled backwards towards the wall behind him, and then Sincerity appeared in front of the light.

His mouth dropped open. _She was beautiful_.

She suddenly hugged him, and furiously flapped her wings. But he was too heavy, and they both fell on the cement floor. He looked up behind her, and saw the men walk towards them.

She looked up at him, panting.

"Whatever you do, don't look. Just close your eyes." she said, with sad, worried look. He stared down at her, and then she quickly wrapped her wings tightly around him. Then she placed her hand on his chest, where his heart was.

He suddenly felt his entire body go numb, and everything went white.

Kai felt himself rise, and as he looked around him, he saw he was floating. He stared down, and suddenly felt he couldn't breathe.

Below him, his body was there, in the alley, but he wasn't moving. Sincerity was on top of him, her enormous white wings covering his body.

He saw in terror as the drunk men punched Sincerity. Blood spilled on the floor and his clothes. Her back was covered in blood, and she wasn't moving, but she still held him tightly.

At last, what seemed like hours, the men gave up and left. He felt he was pulled, and he was sucked back into his body.

Then he woke up. His eyes snapped open, and he felt her arms and wings around him. She wasn't heavy at all.

He lifted himself, and she slowly let go him, and collapsed on the floor.

She was breathing very heavily and slowly, and her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving.

Kai stood, and gently lifted Sincerity, avoiding to hurt her. He ran back to his house, carrying her small, fragile body in his arms.

Kai's mother wasn't home yet. He ran to his room, and carefully placed Sincerity on his bed.

Kai's clothes were wet with her blood, and he quickly changed clothes in the bathroom. She was still unconscious, and a puddle of blood started to form at the sides of her body.

Then Kai ran towards the bathroom again, and grabbed towels. He wet them, and then ran back to his bedroom.

As he entered, she shot up, and looked at him. She blinked a few times, and noticed the towel in his hands.

"No...don't." she said, as he started to place the towel on her bleeding back. He stared wide-eyed at her.

"I need to heal...by myself. Or...they will never heal..." she said, between slow and deep breaths.

She closed her eyes, and wobbled. She collapsed on the floor.

Kai kneeled next to her, picked her up, and hugged her.

_'You don't know how much I hate you for this...for making me feel this way...yet...'_ he thought as he placed her head on his chest. _'...yet...you don't know how much I care about you. How much I wish you could stay with me forever...in my arms, just with me...'_

He closed his eyes, and sighed. She reopened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" she said, worriedly. Kai opened his eyes slowly, and smiled weakly at her.

"I...it's just...that- uhh..." he sighed again. "I'm just worried about you. Are you sure I can't help you?"

She smiled at him. He felt his heart melt..."I'll be okay."

"What happened back there?" he asked her, passing his hands through her hair.Her eyesslowly fluttered shut..

"I temporarily separated your soul from your body. If you got hurt, you wouldn't feel the pain." she murmured, burying her face in his chest.

He hugged her, avoiding her wounds. Kai was careful not to hurt Sincerity's back while hugging her.

She opened her eyes once again, and looked up at him.

"That's not what you're worried about, are you, Kai?"

"I'm...sorry..." he said, hugging her tightly. "...I'm...so sorry..."

She smiled weakly. "It's not your fault, Kai. I'll always be here to protect you. Doesn't matter what the cost, I can't let you get hurt."

She hugged him tightly, but winced with pain. "Even if it means I have to give up my own life...I will _always_ protect you."

"Sincerity...I need...to tell you something."

She looked up at him curiously. "What is it, Kai?"

Kai looked down at her.

"I..want you to leave...And I don't want you to come back."

* * *

Author's Note- 

**Sun**: Oooh! Small cliffy! Not exactly what you expected either, eh? I'll put up Chapter 6 on Wednesday! Please Review! Thank You!


	6. Goodbye, My Angel

**My Guardian Angel

* * *

**

Author's Note-

**Sun**: Okay, I know I said that I would put it up on Wednesday, but I was too anxious to end this story. Yes. That's right. This is the last chapter, folks. (reviewers sigh in relief) (sniff) Thank you so much for putting up with my pathetic writing. (bursts into tears) I'm so happy! See me cry tears of joy! Actually...(throws half-peeled onion over shoulder)...yeah..anyways, please read the important note at the bottom...it's uhh..important.

**Sapphire**: _You are so pathetic_. I wish you could get that through you thick skull.

**Sun**: Hey! You're back! What a greeting... It's nice to see you again too... (makes barfing noise behind her Sapphire's back)

**Peanuts**: Squee. (Feed me.)

**Sun**: XP Great you're here too. Oh, yeah, you might have noticed that the genre, _Fantasy/Romance_ changed. It's now _Angst/Romance_. You'll find out in this chapter. Oh,. yeah, and it's kinda short...(dodges vegetables thrown by the angry reviewers) T.T

**Sapphire**: Anyways, bad Sun hasn't done the disclaimer..for a very long time. So.. **SunFireVixen owns nothing but Sincerity, and this pathetic story she made up, that only includes Kai, which she doesn't own either.** Of course, nobody here owns anything, that's why it's called..._Fanfiction_...(rants about rules, discipline, etc..blah)

**Sun**: Yeah. This chapter is sad, that's why i've been kinda (Sapphire snickers) stupid. I just feel...grr..._disappointed_..._utterly pissed_..._bleh_.

**Peanuts**: Squeak squeee... (grabs pen and crosses '_kinda_' out of first sentence)

**Sapphire**: Stop blabbing. (glances at snoring reviewers) On with the story already. (They wake up, some still yawning)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goodbye, My Angel...

* * *

**

Sincerity looked up at him with a worried and confused look.

"Why, Kai?" she said, her lower lip trembling.

"If I let you stay here, you'll be hurt." he said, hugging her tightly.

Her arms slid around his neck. She buried her face in his chest. She shook her head. "I...I don't want to leave..."

"You have to. I can't let you get hurt...It's my fault you are like this." he suddenly pushed her away and stood.

Sincerity fell to the floor. She looked up at him in surprise. "But...I won't be able to see you anymore...I..."

She made a small sniffing noise. "I don't want that. I want to be here with you..."

Kai pointed to the window. "Well..._I don't! _Now leave!" he shouted, angrily.

She stared up at him, whimpering.

She stood, and her wings appeared on her back. She flew towards the window.

He stared at the floor, his blue-gray bangs covering his face.

She flew out, and he finally looked up, and ran towards his window.

Sincerity looked back at him with a sad and pained look on her face.

Her wings flapped, making the distance between them wider, and started to fly away.

Sincerity looked back at him. A tear slid down her cheek.

Kai stared back at her, pain clearly showing in his eyes. Sincerity turned around again, her small figure disappearing in the sunset.

He leaned against the wall, and slowly sank to his knees, sobbing. It was night...and as he thought about what he had done, the night seemed to go on and on, and on...forever.

_'I love you...I need you...I can't live without you...'_ he thought, his heart pounding in his chest.

_'...and because I love you...I can't let you get hurt...I can't...I can't see you in pain, my dove. I love you, but...If it means that you need to get hurt, then I must let you go...I don't want to see you suffer. I won't allow to let blood stain you feathers anymore. So I must let you go, out of the cage I hold you in..so you can fly, and be free...'_

_'I may not be able to see you again...but...It doesn't matter. At least...you will remain pure. Free from the hate in my world. Free...flying, by the sunset..by the warm sun...by the softness of the clouds...Free...'_

_'My dove, you always made me feel what we are supposed to feel in this hell of a world...Happiness. Joy. Hope. Love.'_

_'An angel like you...doesn't belong here...in a reincarnation of hell. **No**...I won't allow it.'_

_'Sincerity...my honest angel.'_

_'You are the name I gave you. Honest. You promised me you would come back. And you did. You came. The name I gave you was perfect. Like you.'_

_'As long as you were here, with me, I was happy. Just knowing you were there. That you were happy. That you were alive and well. That you came to me when I was down. That I met you.'_

_'My world is hell. When you came...you opened the iron doors that I stood in front of, everytime, just waiting for them to open. They wouldn't. You came. You opened them. You took me in. You wrapped your wings around me, and protected me.'_

_'I know...you think...that I would have stayed that way forever, but I couldn't. You got hurt. Your blood was shed. You stained your pure white wings. I understood that as you protected me, you were in pain...The more you protected me from my world, the more you got hurt. Now, it's my turn to protect you.'_

_'I love you...I'm not afraid to say that now. I know what I feel...But I can never tell you. Even if it hurt me. Even it kills me. Even if I know i'll never see you again. My feelings don't matter. What I truly care about...is you, Sincerity.'_

_'For now, I'll protect you, as you protected me. Maybe...I'll see you again, my angel, my dove, my joy...my love.'

* * *

_

Author's Note-

**Sun**: I know that was one messed, unexpected ending. I'm not sure...but...I felt I had to end it that way, for some reason. Please don't hate me yet. I'm not very sure...but, I might make a sequel. (reviewers groan) Well, kinda depends on you people. (Reviewers cheer) I don't want to put up a story that nobody wants to read. (They nod in approval) Please review, Thank you! (They walk away, ignoring **Sun**) T.T


	7. Epilogue

**My Guardian Angel

* * *

**

**Sun**: Yaay! _Epilogue_.

It's super short though.

_uh-oh._

(runs away from angry reviewers)

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

_**1 year later...**_

_Kai stared out of the window next to his desk. He sighed as the wind outside played with his grey-blue bangs._

_He closed his eyes and crossed his arms on top of the window sill, and placed his head in his arms._

_"I love you, Sincerity."_

_He muttered, looking outside again at the sunset._

_On a tall tree she sat on a branch, hidden from his view. Her tears slid down her small face, and she rubbed her eyes with her small fists._

_Even though he had told her to leave, she continued to fly down to Earth from Heaven to come and see him. She made sure he didn't know she was there, though._

_Everytime she came down to look down at him, she sat on the same branch, looking down at him with a tear-stained face, sad eyes...and a broken heart._

_She buried her head in her arms._

_"I...I love you too, Kai."_

_**The End**_

_Not every love story ends the same. Not every love story_...

..._has a happily ever after._

_

* * *

_

**Sun**: Well, sequel it is, then. Looks like I really owe all of you one since the ending sucked.

(sniff)

I'm really glad you all liked the story. Thank you to all who has read my stories, and of course to all those who reviewed. Oh and before I forget...

**This chapter is definitely the last one.**

Now i'm going on to the sequel, so watch out for **My Guardian Angel II: Runaway Angel** in a fanfiction site near you.

XD

Don't worry all my stories are on this site and on this account only. I'll probably put up the sequel next monday morning or sunday night.

Please review, thank you!


End file.
